


Let's Get This Over With

by orphan_account



Series: Tales from the Wastelands [2]
Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Family Issues, Gun Violence, Minor Injuries, Trauma, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You ever just leave everything you've ever known for a better life? You ever get caught in hard decisions that could change something for better or worse?Yeah. Me too.
Relationships: Rebel/Rogue (Nuclear Throne)
Series: Tales from the Wastelands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665154
Kudos: 4





	Let's Get This Over With

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of a spin off fic that focuses on Rebel from my main NT fic. She's hardly in that one so I think she deserves her own story. It'll be slow as I try to finish Legend of the Throne before this.

She sat there in her spot, the bandit camp she called home was bustling with activity like normal. Bandits running to and fro in panic as they were ordered to do tasks by their leader. Her brother in fact. She sighed in pure boredom as the wind blew to the west with nothing but the noises of work being complete to keep her sane.

Her brother, AKA the leader of these bandits was barking orders now and then that she felt it was a bit much. He was the boss however and she knew it was best to keep her mouth shut. She was even teaching the twins during her free time on how to shoot. She was impressed by how quick they picked up on it. However, it also saddened her that children were learning how to fight so young nowadays. It honestly felt wrong..

"Rebel! Rebel!" One of the twins shouted as they bounded towards Rebel in excitement.

She turned her attention towards them in bewilderment tilting her head. “What is it this time you little gremlins?” She joked, nudging Bob playfully, making him giggle.

“We found something really cool while we were out exploring! We wanted to show it to you!” They exclaimed.

“You didn’t inform my brother?”

“It’s not something he should see…” Weave’s voice was low as they stared up at Rebel. “Come with us for a bit.”

She seemed paranoid by this idea because well… What if her brother found out? He wasn’t someone you’d want to keep secrets from. He was what the others called an angry brute. A force of nature if you will. He could crush someone’s skull open with his bare hands.

“I don’t know you two.. This seems like a terrible idea.” Rebel hugged herself as she looked back for a brief moment.

The twins grabbed her hands begging at this point to show her. They hopped up and down repeating “please” over and over again. She feared they’d start shouting, attracting attention to themselves. Rebel gave in.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll come. But we can’t say a word about this. Alright?”

They both nodded yanking her forward in quite a hurry to show her what they’d found. Rebel really hoped it was actually work her while and it wasn’t just another stupid scorpion. The bandits had been dealing with an infestation of these giant beings raiding their camp and injuring a few in their path. She shuddered just at the thought of them returning once again.  
The three went past the guards at the entrance of the camp heading to their destination. Rebel, still feeling unsure about all of this was being dragged along by the twins who were both very happy the whole way there. She loved these two like they were her own siblings.

As time passed, Rebel was snapped out of her deep thoughts as Bob yelled excitedly running forward causing her to fall on her face. Bob and Weave were now dragging her across the dirty ground till they stopped and let go of her.

“Here it is! Rebel loo- oh! Sorry Rebel.” Bob gave her a sorry look. Weave did as well.

She got up and dusted herself off coughing a little as the dust rose. “It’s fine. It’s just dirt. Now what is this..?” Rebel point at the half buried stone. She got closer to it before kneeling and dusting it off just a bit with her hands. She recognized this symbol! It was something she’d seen time and time again when the bandits would share stories of a legend.. What was it again? Then it hit her!

“Bob! Weave! Do you both realize what you’ve just found?!”

They both shook their heads. Rebel chuckled before she began to explain.

“You both found a piece of a vault. This symbol right here. It’s connected to that Nuclear Throne legend!’ She stood up. “This could mean that the legends that everyone speaks of are real..”

Rebel thought of the idea of leaving behind her way of life to search for the Nuclear Throne. It would be an adventure filled with dangers and thrills! Things she already experienced but on her own with the twins if they wanted to come. But then her mind clawed at the thoughts that were surfacing above her temptation. Her brother finding out and harming the twins for keeping a secret from him.. she’d be damned if she let her piece of shit brother hurt these two. They were like family to her. More so than Big Bandit ever was to her. She decided, with a nonchalant shrug that she’d sleep on it and see how she felt about this in the morning. Hopefully the idea instilled would be still on the brain tomorrow. Rebel looked at the twins gesturing for them to follow her back home.

\---

A few hours had passed since Rebel was shown that buried piece of a vault and she was still thinking about the whole “leaving home” plan. Carefully putting together the pieces of the puzzle of how she and the twins would quietly get out of here, how they’d do this, or that. It was certainly a long process that she was willing to plot out in peace without anyone finding out. 

She was sitting at a fire in the camp with a few other bandits who were just bullshitting and complaining about their jobs today. One had found alcohol and was already shit faced before the night even started. Yup! This was the life. This was Rebel’s life. Day in. Day out. She sighed, shaking her head as she’d been through this before. Everyone around her was kind of stupid while she herself had more common sense than the average bandit. The twins, she couldn’t possibly categorize as dumb for they were still really young. They were both children but surprisingly able to fight for being as little as they were. Rebel was really proud of them.

As her mind kept pondering and digging all around, that was interrupted by her older brother coming by. He was the leader of this bandit group and even though she was his sister, she didn't get special treatment. It was fine since she really had zero respect for Big Bandit. Everything he had done was always against her beliefs which she hated. What's worse was she had to keep her god damn mouth shut every single fucking time!

Big Bandit broke the silence between the two. "You've been in deep thought sis."

"Mmhmm." Rebel nodded.

"Wanna tell me what you're thinkin'?"

"It's nothing.. I just. I had a rough day." She scooted a few inches away from him.

He scooted close. "Oh come on. You never tell me anything."

Rebel sighed before standing up to walk away. "Just leave me be." She went to her sleeping area where the twins were. They were sleeping on their bellies knocked out cold next to her place. It made her smile.

When she flopped down on what she called a bed. Rebel looked up at the sky above, legs crossed slightly and her hands behind her head. 

Yup.. this was the life.. this was Rebel's life… day in. Day out. She hoped her life would change soon.


End file.
